Marshall Gets Really Lucky
(People always have a little luck during their lifetime. Marshall, today, takes it to the next level) Marshall: Why do I have a feeling today is going to be one of my better days? (Cut to Rocky in his pup house) Rocky: I really need a new bed. (He turns around and puts another pillow on his stomach) Ahh... that's better Marshall: (reading paper) Woah! My stock investments shot up 40%! I'm the richest pup in town! (He realizes he now only has $4600) Ah well I'm still rich in my mind Rocky: Aw crud, my sports picks all lost in blowouts. Football, basketball, hockey... no wins for me. Ugh, I knew today was gonna be lame (Chase waks into the room) Chase: Rocky, what's going on? Rocky: My luck's borderline stinks that's what. My sports picks all went down in flames. Someone in town must be having a lucky day because it sure ain't me Chase: Maybe Marshall's having the day you seem to want Rocky: I bet you he is. That clumsy pup always has more luck than us Chase: (singsong) Somebody's jealous... Rocky: Not jealousy... mild anger (Cut back to Marshall. He finds free tickets to a Black Veil Brides concert) Marshall: I love this band! (reads expiration date) Oh man, I better get going! (takes out $75 from savings for front-row seats) (Cut to Zuma who is playing playing Dragon Age: Origins; at the dreaded Broodmother. Writer's note: It took me 34 tries to kill the Broodmother. This is his first attempt) Zuma: (cracks knuckles, then grabs a can of Mountain Dew) Let's do this thing (A hard-fought battle ensues, Zuma is barely winning) Oh my gosh. I set this on Hard and I kill this thing, first try (Note: I set it on Easy... and it still took me the 34 aforementioned tries. Then, Rocky approaches) Rocky: Zuma, what difficulty setting did you have that on? Zuma: Hard. Why? Rocky: Please excuse me for a moment while I create a shockwave large enough to be heard all around Adventure Bay (Rocky inhales, and then he lets out an extremely loud scream that can be hard all around Adventure Bay. At Katie's vet clinic, Katie is washing Cali who is taking a bath, when she gets startled from the loud scream and falls into the tub that Cali was bathing in Katie: What the heck...? That sounded like Rocky. This is either his worst day ever or mine (Cut to Marshall at the concert. The song playing is "Set The World On Fire") Marshall: OMG! This is my favorite song from this band! Today is my best and luckiest day ever! (He gets his laptop and logs in to his favorite browser game, Pockie Ninja. After his 1st Valhalla run of the day...) Marshall: Oh my gosh! This is my lucky day! I get the rarest orange outfit in the game from a level 56 run. This cements it: Today is my luckiest day in my life (Cut back to Rocky at the Lookout he takes out his phone and tries to call Marshall, only to hear Marshall's voicemail) Marshall: (voicemail) Can't answer right now; at a Black Veil Brides concert thanks to free tickets (Rocky drops down to the ground, and starts pounding on it) Rocky: I feel so miserable and unlucky today! I don't even know if I can take it anymore! (Marshall returns from the concert) Marshall: Mind telling me what's up with Rocky? Chase: Your luck is his reverse. His luck went to hell while you got everything coming your way Rocky: (crying) It's all your fault! My luck is the worst I could face but you have all the good things happen to you! And as a matter of fact I, too, love Black Veil Brides! You could have taken me! Marshall: You should have said something... I gave my other ticket to Alex Rocky: Alex?! (sobs) You don't like me at all, do you Marshall? Marshall: What? No. I don't hate you Rocky: (crying) Yes you do! I'm locking myself in the closet forever! (He walks inside the closet, and shuts the door) Marshall: Whoa. That's heavy even for him. Should we do anything to help him? Chase: Nah. He'll get over it. Eventually Marshall: Okay... Wanna play Monopoly? Chase/Zuma: Sure (One game of Monopoly later, Marshall is winning with $6713 in net worth in-game) Zuma: Wow, you were not kidding Chase: Your luck apparently shows no signs of stopping. Marshall: And I like it that way. It's better to be lucky than good, in my mind. And in my case that's a lot of luck Chase: But your luck has to run out eventually MarshallL But not today (Rocky partially opens the closet door) Rocky: (sigh) I wish I was half as lucky as Marshall. My life is such a drag today and I don't know why (Then, Marshall walks up to him) Marshall: Hey, Rocky Rocky: What is it now? Marshall: I just wanted to say, I'm sorry if I was bragging about my luck, and I didn't invite you to that concert. Here you go. This is to prove that you are a really lucky and awesome pup. (He gives Rocky $500) Go to town. I got $4000 more in savings Rocky: Wow, thanks! I guess I am lucky after all Marshall: Everyone is THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky